Beast's Beauty
by Tsuki-of-the-Wolves
Summary: The trio stay at Beast's Castle, and Riku is increasingly aware of his role in Kairi's life as he watches her and her prince charming.  Summary of an idea story, but kinda cute on it's own . Sora x Kairi. Onesided Riku x Kairi


_**I'm watching Beauty and The Beast on ABC family, and it came to mind.**_

_**IF YOU READ THIS, PLEASE TELL ME WHETHER OR NOT THIS WOULD MAKE A GOOD STORY IN KAIRI AND SORA'S POINT OF VIEW! Thank you. ^^**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. But a girl can dream.. and wish and pray and beg and cry. :D**_

She was beautiful. In her deep rose colored dress she spun around the ballroom floor of Beast's Castle. Red hair gently fell around bare, porcelain shoulders. Her laugh was a tinkling sound, like bells, or chimes. Her smile was radiant, and stunning, with eyes blue as the endless sea. Truly, Kairi was the essence of beauty. In his eyes, and but of course in _his_ as well.

The brunette in navy blue spun around his princess, happily smiling, showing off pearly whites. With disheveled spiky hair, he was sliding on awkward feet across the floor. Kairi's graceful movements made Sora's attempts at what he assumed to be a waltz very humorous. And that was the source of her childlike laughter while they danced the night away, carefree, and joyous.

Riku watched, with the aching feeling he was so accustomed to. He leaned coolly against the railing of the walkway above the duo, his presence unknown. It was just after dinner that both of them had made their way to the ballroom, and in no time they were hand in hand, spinning, parting, rejoining; rejoicing in one another's embrace.

The three of them, along with Goofy and Donald, had taken the Gummi Ship to Beast's Castle on yet another heartless and nobody defeating adventure. With this place secured, and going nowhere in a hurry, they couldn't help but let themselves stay a few nights and relax. Belle and the Beast didn't mind their stay; in fact, Belle was very pleased to have others stay. Especially Lumiere, who was always happy to have more to serve. It seemed like a good enough idea, and all the events ended quite well for the destined pair.

And so Riku, with nowhere to get to, watched and wondered as they waltzed. His heart was heavy, and had that sickly warm feeling he would get whenever he saw them together. It wasn't a pleasant thing, it felt sick, and bruised, and was a tender topic. But when it was just her he saw… his heart soared. He was safe in her light, and was comforted simply by her voice. Warmth radiated from her every feature (the good kind of warmth this time), and it drew him in like a heartless to a heart.

But some part of him felt like he didn't belong around her. He feared to infect her, for his darkness to spread like a virus and corrupt the gentle soul that was Kairi. And he certainly did not belong _with_ her. No, that was the curse he's carried around with him since the day he chose darkness. Part of him wondered that if on that night he hadn't chose that darkness, that the keyblade would still be his. And also, if she would be his as well. Maybe that choice took more from him than originally thought. But Riku pushed this from his mind; he couldn't think like that. It wasn't good for his sanity.

Soon the two weren't dancing as much anymore, and Kairi was leaning her head against Sora's chest, as they stepped in a small circle. Riku heard her sigh, and knew it was time he left when he saw them walk off towards the balcony outside. With a stoic expression, Riku stepped out into the hall.

She was the beauty, and he was just a beast. Just a dark, shadow corrupted beast. He did not deserve such a light as her. Sora did (barely, in Riku's mind, for nothing would be enough for Kairi, she would always deserve so much more), and she deserved someone like him. Kairi was the moon, so bright and endearing. She outshined all around her, reducing entire worlds to small specks called stars, and guiding all in their darkest times. Riku was the shadows, which eagerly followed the light, greedily taking all it could get.

He felt himself slide down the wall and sit on the floor, whispers of silver hair tickling his face, and his heart leapt to his throat. But he didn't cry, oh no, Riku was not one to cry. He was mature, and staid, but it's not as if he would've been ashamed to cry. He simply didn't. His sorrow was one that did not bring tears, only aching.

The difference between this beauty and beast pair, was that she would never love him. For this story had introduced a prince charming, leaving the beast as the loyal friend. This pained him, but Riku found solace in simply being a part of her story. And as the pages turned, and new chapters emerged, he would always be there, making sure she kept on smiling that beautiful smile, even if it was for her prince, and not the beast.

_**Think it would make a good story? I mean like, Kairi and Sora being in Beast's Castle, so basically all the events Riku did and didn't touch on, in the pairs point of view instead of his.**_

_**Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. :)**_


End file.
